The present invention relates to remote control locomotive systems and, more specifically, to a simulator for remote control locomotive systems.
A remote control locomotive system is a control of a locomotive from a location other than the locomotive cab. Remote control is generally from a mobile controller or remote control transmitter (RCT), known by one manufacturer as “beltpack,” or from a console in the yard or tower. In response to industry pressure to issue guidelines, the Federal Railroad Administration published the Federal Register Safety Advisory 2000-1, Federal Register Vol. 66, No. 31, Feb. 14, 2001, presenting guidelines for remote control locomotive use. In addition to guidelines for operational safety and use of the device, training and certification of operators are also part of the guidelines.
The present invention addresses these needs by providing a simulator that can be used to train and certify operators, known as locomotive engineers, as well as to provide a simulation capable of testing the equipment. The simulator includes a display and a first input device similar to a remote control locomotive controller to be operated by the operator to provide train signals. A computer drives the display to move a train relative to a track in response to the train signals. A remote control locomotive controller may be an actual remote control locomotive system or a virtual remote control locomotive controller where the input device is one or more of a keyboard, a mouse or a touch screen of the computer. The remote control locomotive controller may be portable or a floor console.
The simulator may also include audio devices or a motion platform driven by the computer. A second input device may also be provided which senses one or more of position and orientation of the operator and provides view signals. The computer drives the display to change the perspective of the display in response to the view signals. The motion platform may also include a treadmill or large roller ball, allowing the operator to walk towards and away from the train or up and down the train. The audio and visual systems track and respond to the operator's position. A computer-generated images system may drive the display. The simulator can also simulate atmospheric conditions either by an atmospheric control system to physically subject the operator to atmospheric conditions and/or by modifying the drive signals for the display to simulate various atmospheric conditions.
The computer may also record the operator's commands for later analysis with correlated drive signals. The computer may also include pre-selected alert conditions and annunciates such conditions when they occur.
The instructor, in preparing for a training session, may develop a list of exceptions that will distinguish between a good, acceptable and poor operation of the remote control device. The instructor may also develop a grading criteria based on performance in order to derive a measure of proficiency of the operator. All pre-selected exceptions can be announced to the instructor and/or operator in real-time during the simulation session or after the session by way of playback. The system will also provide facilities to create and manage a database of operator performance and provide tools to organize both playback type data and result type data for future reference.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, when considered in conjunction with accompanying drawings.